Dentro De Una Cápsula
by MikariStar
Summary: Goku y Vegeta se quedan atrapados dentro de una cápsula. Pueden escuchar lo que pasa afuera pero a ellos no los oyen. ¿Sobrevivirán hasta que los saquen? VegetaxBulma


Goku y Vegeta se quedan atrapados dentro de una cápsula. Pueden escuchar lo que pasa afuera pero a ellos no los oyen.

Dentro de una Cápsula

Goku y Vegeta estaban entrenando en el cuarto de gravedad. Era un modelo nuevo, mucho más fácil de encapsular. Vegeta lo había sacado de una cápsula. Al principio le molestaba que Bulma todo lo encapsulara, pero ahora ya hasta le gustaba. Esas cápsulas eran un buen invento.

Los dos saiyans entrenaban en quinientas veces la gravedad normal. Pero algo paso. Fue algo muy raro. De pronto la maquina de gravedad y las luces apagaron. Solo alumbraba la luz que entraba por las ventanas de cristal. Pero de pronto todo quedo oscuro. Se sentía extraño, como si perdieran la energía. Ni Goku, ni Vegeta sabian lo que pasaba.

De pronto, todo se ponía más pequeño. Hasta Goku y Vegeta se ponían pequeños. "¿Que pasa?" Preguntó Goku.

"Será que... No, no puede ser." Comenzó a decir Vegeta. Tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, pero era algo increíble.

"Qué no puede ser?" Preguntó Goku impaciente por saber a que se debía todo esto.

"Que el cuarto de gravedad este regresando a su cápsula," Vegeta estaba preocupado.

"Pero nosotros estamos dentro. Qué nos va a pasar?" Goku puso cara de miedo.

"No se, nunca he estado dentro de una cápsula," Vegeta se hizo el valiente, aunque también le preocupaba mucho la situación.

Había mucha energía a su alrededor y se sentía una gran presión. Era mas fuerte que la presión que se sentía en con la gravedad. Goku y Vegeta trataron de resistir pero ya casi no podían. De pronto todo terminó.

Se quedo todo en silencio hasta que se oyó una voz en la distancia. "Qué hace esta cápsula aquí tirada? Vegeta! En donde se habrá metido este hombre? Vegeta!"

"Oyes? Bulma te llama desde afuera de la cápsula." Goku reconoció la voz de su amiga.

"Bulma, estoy dentro de la cápsula, sácame de aquí!" Gritó Vegeta, pero Bulma no podía escucharlo.

Se escucho otra voz, "hola Bulma."

"Yamcha, que hace ahí? Yamcha, mejor deja tranquila a Bulma si sabes lo que te conviene! Me oyes?" Gritaba Vegeta a todo pulmón, pero claro ni Bulma, ni Yamcha no podían escuchar nada.

'Ya le dio un ataque de celos,' pensó Goku. "Vegeta, creo que no nos oyen afuera."

"Entonces Bulma, vas a volver conmigo?" Se oyó la voz de Yamcha.

"No!" Gritó Vegeta, dejando a Goku casi sordo.

"No grites, de todos modos no te oyen!" Goku estaba tapándose los oídos.

"No Yamcha, además tu ya tienes otra novia," le reclamó Bulma.

"Si pero ella me dejo, digo yo la deje por ti. Dame una oportunidad," insistió Yamcha.

"No, cada vez que te doy una oportunidad te descubro saliendo con otra," Bulma estaba enojada.

"Pero no lo vuelvo a hacer," siguió suplicando Yamcha, pero Bulma no se lo creía.

"Eso me lo dijiste la ultima vez. Yo te di muchas oportunidades de que hasta te casaras conmigo y me dijiste que es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio, aun con los años que llevamos. Pues ya no más. Yo a diferencia de ti, tengo un solo novio a la vez y no eres tu!" Gritó Bulma, dejando casi sordo a Yamcha.

"Así se habla Bulma sigue gritándole!" Alentó Vegeta, aunque Bulma no podía oírlo.

"Se puede saber quien es ese novio tuyo?" Preguntó Yamcha. "Seguro que te lo estas inventando para darme celos."

"Ah si? No te preocupes, ya mismo le digo que te de tremenda paliza a ver si crees que existe." Bulma se rió.

"Nadie me gana en el planeta." Dijo Yamcha. "Los únicos que tienen mucha fuerza son Goku y es casado, Piccolo y es extraterrestre, Krillin y tiene novia, Chaos y dudo que te guste, a menos que sea..."

"Ya adivinaste quien es?" Preguntó Bulma.

"Ten Shin Han," Yamcha estaba sorprendido con su propia teoría.

"Para tu información es Vegeta," Bulma le gritó al oído.

Goku se hecho a reír, aunque el ya lo sabia todo gracias a Trunks del futuro. "Oye Vegeta, porque no me lo habías contado? Parece que Trunks no tendrá ningún problema en nacer."

"No es asunto tuyo Kakarot y quien rayos es Trunks?" Vegeta estaba enojado, pues el príncipe saiyan se enoja por cualquier cosa.

"Trunks es... ah, se me olvido no te puedo decir nada," Goku de pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

"No permitiré que me dejes así, ahora me lo dices!" Vegeta insistió.

"Es que Bulma me dijo que si tenia un niño le iba a poner de nombre Trunks," Goku se invento una excusa y afortunadamente Vegeta se lo creyó.

xoxox xox xoxox

Paso el tiempo y ya no se oía la discusión de Yamcha y Bulma. Al parecer, él se había ido y ella olvido la cápsula en el suelo por su culpa. "Que silencio, creo que Bulma se fue," comentó Goku.

"Y no nos sacó de aquí," Vegeta estaba de un humor mucho peor que el de costumbre.

"Que aburrido, qué hacemos?" Preguntó Goku.

"Entrenar por su puesto," Vegeta se puso en posición de pelea.

"Y si la cápsula explota?" Preguntó Goku.

"Es la primera ves que te oigo decir algo inteligente," Vegeta estaba muy sorprendido.

"Gracias, siempre hay una primera vez para todo," Goku sonrió, como si le hubiesen dicho un halago.

'Otra vez volvió a la normalidad,' pensó Vegeta. "No podemos hacer nada mas que esperar que nos saquen de aquí."

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio y nuevamente Goku se quejó."Que aburrido, vamos a contar chistes para entretenernos."

"No, yo soy un príncipe y los príncipes no cuentan chistes," Vegeta exageró la indignación.

"Pues yo voy a contar uno," insistió Goku.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya los dos estaban echando chistes, parece que les gano el aburrimiento y hasta Vegeta se puso a contar chistes. Cualquiera diría que hasta se llevaban bien. Aunque los dos estaban riéndose no era por los chistes mongos, por lo gracioso que se veía Goku al contar el chiste y actuarlo, y Goku se reía por el simple hecho de que nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyans, estuviera contando un chiste.

Luego se pusieron a hablar y contar cosas de sus vidas. Vegeta le contó a Goku como era el Planeta Vegeta y Goku le contó a Vegeta las cosas que habían pasado en la Tierra antes de que llegara. También hablaron sobre el entrenamiento para prepararse a pelear con los androides y hablaron hasta del chisme del momento. Ya hasta se parecían a Bulma y Chichi chismoseando, pero estaban tan aburridos que no les quedaba otra cosa que hacer. Al pasar el tiempo les estaba dando hambre y Goku no hacia mas que quejarse de que tenia hambre y ya estaba molestando mucho a Vegeta.

"No te quejes. Porque digas que tienes hambre no te va a aparecer comida como por arte de magia. Pareces un niñito." Vegeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Goku se limitó a sacarle la lengua. Aunque suene increíble el príncipe le contesto de la misma manera. "La mía es mas grande," Goku seguía sacando la lengua.

"Mentira," Vegeta estaba sacando la lengua también. Parece que tanto aburrimiento les afecto el cerebro y parecían dos niñitos. Hasta que el gatito mascota del padre de Bulma paso corriendo por el patio y piso la cápsula. La cápsula se abrió y todo volvió a su tamaño normal, pero Goku y Vegeta no lo notaron.

Llego Bulma y abrió la puerta, dentro Goku y Vegeta seguían comportándose como niños y no habían notado que ya estaban en su tamaño normal. "Vegeta, Goku, con que este es su entrenamiento. Que piensan hacer? Pegarle con la lengua a los androides? Chichi tenía razón, todos los hombres son unos inmaduros." Goku y Vegeta trataron de explicarle lo sucedido, pero Bulma no les creyó nada. "Atrapados dentro de una cápsula, si claro. Déjense de inventar y pónganse a entrenar de una vez!"

Fin

Disclaimer, no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
